The present invention relates to a beverage container holder, and more particularly to a beverage container holder provided with two suspenders integrally connected at two ends to two U-shaped handles via U-turn-shaped joints, so that the suspenders stably enclose beverage containers held in the beverage container holder when the handles are turned upward for carrying the beverage container holder.
Beverage is an important part in many activities, including dinner parties, home parties, garden parties, and many other outdoor activities, such as hiking, camping, etc. In the early stage, beverage supplied in such activities was usually watered-down juice contained in a large barrel, tank or the like, and failed to meet the sanitary requirement. With the upgraded living standards in our daily life, people demand a much more strict sanitary requirement for water they drink. People now use water purified by means of reverse osmosis to prepare many differently flavored drinks and package the prepared drinks with individually film-sealed plastic cups or containers.
Most of the containers currently used to package the prepared drinks have a downward tapered body. This type of beverage container tends to tilt over in a poly bag or carrier bag holding them and therefore causes inconveniences to consumers. A common way to get the downward tapered beverage containers stably located in a soft poly bag or carrier bag is to pad a bottom of the poly bag or carrier bag with a pre-cut cardboard and then position or stack the beverage containers on the cardboard in the bag, so that the beverage containers are stably supported on the cardboard without easily tilting over.
There is also provided a box integrally divided into several compartments, each of which may have a beverage cup or container fitly and stably received therein.
All the above-mentioned conventional ways for stably holding beverage cups or containers involve in time-consuming packaging. Moreover, the boxes, the bags, or the cardboards have to be separately stored to result in inconveniences in management thereof.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a beverage container holder to eliminate the drawbacks existed in the prior art.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a beverage container holder that can be conveniently stored without occupying too much space and enables stable holding and carrying of a number of beverage containers at a time.
To achieve the above and other objects, the beverage container holder of the present invention mainly includes a box portion divided into a plurality of compartments for each holding a beverage container therein, and two generally U-shaped handles integrally extended from two opposite sides of the box portion and provided at predetermined positions with fastening means, such as complementary studs and sockets. Each of the two handles defines an opening between the handle and the box portion, and a suspender is integrally connected to and extended across two near middle points of the handle. The suspender is a substantially U-shaped integral member being formed by cutting at the time of forming the opening between the handle and the box portion. A joint of each end of the suspender and the handle is made like a U-turn, so that the suspender is substantially pivotally turnable about the U-turn joints relative to the handle. When a desired number of beverage containers are positioned in the compartments of the box portion and the two handles are turned upward with the complementary fastening means engaged with one another, the beverage containers are stably confined to the box portion by the suspenders that fitly enclose the beverage containers.